


Valentine's Day - Freehoun Fiction

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: Valentine's Day at Black Mesa seems boring. Barney's here to spice things up for the Freeman.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Freehoun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Valentine's Day - Freehoun Fiction

It was a simple day. 

At least to the Freeman, it was. He took notice of the various couples that were spending much closer time to one another, despite working in separate sectors. However, one glance at the calendar reminded him of the occasion upon why this was happening. Valentine’s Day. Oh, that’s right. A day dedicated to couples. Quietly working on some data analysis on the computer, Gordon found himself distracted by the conversation that one of the couple’s were having behind him. Something about taking the weekend off to go on a road trip to some romantic retreat. 

_ Rub it in, why don’t you? _

Flinching lightly at the slam of a case of beer to his side, Gordon gazed at it, taking notice of a bar of chocolate - one that he would see typically in the vending machines - sitting on top. Lightly inhaling, the Freeman gazed up to the person who brought this to him - and expected no different when it was Barney Calhoun himself.

[ _ What’s this? _ ] 

“ _ What’s this _ , he says. Dude, it’s a Valentine’s Day gift!”

[ _ You’re my Valentine? _ ]

“Oh! So hurtful to assume I’m not. I didn’t think one of the lady scientists would claim you first.” Gordon made a face as Barney practically insulted him back before returning his vision to the screen in front of him, venting as he was now ticked off. Barney watched the other before eventually hugging him from behind, not caring if the other scientists were looking at them.

“Are you mad because you’re happy, or are you mad because I got you something first and you didn’t?” Puffing out his cheeks some, Gordon ignored him before gasping lightly as Calhoun’s hands went to his chest, fingers delicately rubbing along his areolas through his shirt.

“What’s wrong, doc? Something surprise you?” Barney grinned as the Freeman was practically frozen, his fingers no longer typing along the keyboard as he gave into the sensation the other was giving. Hearing the other scientists, Gordon snapped back to reality and elbowed the other in the side to get him to stop, causing the security guard to groan in pain some and remove himself from Gordon.

[ _ Don’t do that here. People are watching. _ ]

“Well let them look. They should know by now that you’re mine and I don’t plan on giving you up to some relentless jerk.”

A small blush crawled along Freeman's face, to which Calhoun grinned and leaned down to whisper in his ear, his slight stubble tickling the side of his face. Gordon darted his eyes here and there to make sure they didn’t seem suspicious, as the security guard told him a time and place.

“My dorm, at 7.” Barney whispered before gently biting the other’s earlobe - removing himself from the other and turning to leave. Quietly venting in, the bearded scientist simply turned back to his computer, occasionally glancing to the ‘Valentine’s Day’ gifts he had dropped off for him. He wondered what the other had planned for him, if he truly had planned something and it wasn’t just last minute. As the hours ticked by for work, many of the couples had already called it a day, leaving the Freeman to deal in the rest - while the other single scientists simply went home to angrily bask in being single. 

Then eventually give up because science was their true mistress. 

Looking to the wall clock to his right, Gordon vented in as he remembered Barney wanted him at his dorm room. Should he stay and finish the work, or should he go see what he wanted? Twitching his fingers some, the Freeman flushed as he remembered the feeling of Barney whispering in his ear. Curling his fingers into fists, the bearded scientist gave up and turned off the computer - grabbing for the case of beer and the half-eaten chocolate bar he snacked on earlier. 

Damn the other for making him so curious. 

It took a bit of time to get to Barney’s dorm room, thanks to the transit system, but nevertheless made it on time. Why was this the only time he’s actually arrived precisely, compared to actually going to work? About to knock on the door, Gordon was taken aback once Calhoun opened the door quickly and stepped out. 

“I was expecting you. Nice to see you’re on time.”

[ _ You told me to be here. _ ]

“Yeah, didn’t think you’d be  _ right on time _ , genius.” Barney chuckled as Gordon made an unamused face; he had already scolded himself about being late to work, he didn’t need the other to mock him. However, his face then turned into a surprise expression once Barney went behind him, using his work tie to blindfold the other.

“Relax. I want to try something.” The way Barney talked to the other, left goosebumps to the Freeman’s skin, as he could see nothing but darkness. Feeling the other’s hands come to his shoulders, Gordon followed his lead into the dorm room, unaware of what he might have done with the place. He didn’t think Barney would go through such lengths to surprise him on this day, however it wasn’t  _ disliked _ .

“Stand here.” He still used that voice, leaving Freeman to practically do as he said unconsciously, stopping in what he believed to be in the middle of the room. He heard the door close behind him, Gordon lightly vented as he no longer felt the other’s warmth on his backside.

With no words, Gordon felt his lab coat be pulled off his shoulders - as well as felt his heartbeat slowly rise in rate. He still didn't know what the other planned, however the soft nature of being handled by him made his body tingle. Once the lab coat was removed, so came the undoing of his button-down shirt. Heart rate was beating intensely now, as he smelled Barney’s cologne and warm breath near his neck. 

Shirt removed, Gordon’s goosebumps were exposed by now as no doubt Barney would be smirking away or preparing to make a joke about how excited he was. Instead, nothing came; nothing but silence. Surely he was expecting this and wanted to be smug about it. Instead, the Freeman jumped slightly at the feel of Barney’s lips pressing against his neck. His tongue lazily, or seductively, peeking out here and there to taste him, leaving the wet sensation in his trail. 

Lightly venting in, the bearded scientist simply gave in after being tense, as Barney tenderly felt along the other’s body. No words, no smug remarks, no jokes - they never came, only the tender and loving, erotic touches of the other. He never suspected Barney to be…  _ romantic _ . 

He was still blinded, unable to see the other’s face and what potential expressions he could be making whilst tending to the Freeman - would they be of amusement or of tenderness? 

“It’s whatever you want it to be. I know you’re thinking - because you do that thing with your eyebrows when you’re deep in thought.”  _ Exposed _ , Gordon believed. Barney sure studied him a lot - impressively. His voice was silky still, soft and undemanding of a rough nature. Soon, the bearded scientist felt his pants come undone, to which he felt the urge to cover his shame yet was stopped by the other.

“Relax… I’m not doing anything. I just want to look at you.” 

[ _ You’re not taking pictures, are you? _ ]

“Of course not. No picture could ever catch my vision right now.” Gordon couldn’t tell if that was romantic or jokeful. He could be very well taking pictures, and the scientist somewhat waited to hear that simple, familiar click of a wind-up. Yet, it never came.

Lightly swallowing what saliva he had pooled in his mouth, Gordon froze as he felt Barney’s presence behind him once more, his thick hands rubbing up the bearded scientist’s sides. He twitched lightly to being tickled, but relaxed as the hands moved upwards to his shoulders, and Calhoun’s lips returned to his neck. Feeling himself pushed some, the Freeman stepped forward, unsure of where he was being taken to. 

Stepping forward more, he then stopped once Barney held him back and turned him towards the right to continue going forward. It felt so disorienting, being blindfolded. He couldn’t remember how many times he’s been to Barney’s dorm, and knew the layout. Now it was alien to him. Being stopped and turned around, Gordon then moved to feel what Barney wanted him to sit upon, realizing that it was the bed.

There it was, it felt like he trekked a mile to find it.

Being pushed to lay down, Gordon indeed felt the urge to take off his blindfold, however refrained from doing so, once he felt Calhoun crawl over him. Lightly swallowing again, the Freeman lightly released a vent of air as the security guard returned to kissing his shoulder, before eventually moving down his chest at a slow pace, making sure to cover every inch of him. Goosebumps sprung up more visible now, and the Freeman could swear he heard music, however there wasn’t anything but silence. 

His mind had to be playing tricks on him, perhaps a song he’s heard in the past that happened to spring up now. He couldn’t do much else, except give into the sensations Barney was providing. Everything felt so heightened - his sense of smell, touch… he couldn’t understand why Calhoun made him feel this way. 

Feeling a warm member press against his leg, Gordon then realized that the security guard was nude too, most likely undressed himself after he let the Freeman in. As Barney continued his beeline of kisses along the other’s body, the bearded scientist felt himself getting impatient. The need to feel the other was getting unbearable, and Calhoun knew he wouldn’t last much longer without much happening. 

“... Turn over.” Gordon vented in as Barney finally spoke up during those long minutes of silence, and slowly moved to turn over onto his front, goosebumps returning for another round of arousal. Feeling Barney’s hand cup his waist, the Freeman inhaled as he was motioned to raise his bottom up for him. The same hand moved to the arch of his back to press down, and soon a lubricated member was introduced. 

Barney entered him slowly, letting the other adjust to him first before beginning to move his hips. Softly venting in, the Freeman grunted lightly as the thick member slid in until it couldn’t any further, causing him to grip onto Calhoun’s sheets. The first thrust came in, and Freeman couldn’t tell if he was seeing stars, or his neuronic activity sparking in his brain. He felt full, feeling the security guard press into spots tenderly with a desire to deliver pleasure most unbeatable. Gordon gripped the sheets more, the goosebumps making their strong return, releasing faint grunts as he was pressed into. 

“Relax… you’re tensing.” A hand tenderly touched along his back, as if for comfort towards the scientist. Was he really tensing, he didn’t feel like he was - until he released the subconscious tension within his body, giving into the subtle thrusts to his lower region. Perhaps he was, as everything felt better, more relaxed, more  _ intimate _ . Gordon slowly stuffed his face into the bedsheets below him, still staring off into darkness the blindfold still registered, yet his mind tried to paint the mental picture. 

The way Barney grabbed his hips and pulled him back, hardly rough or dominating; the subtle creaking of the bed they occupied and the occasional breath to leave Calhoun. The Freeman started to get more into it, his body pressing back into those speaking thrusts of love. Hands lightly slid down the sheets, as Gordon angled his hips a bit more for the other, inviting him to press harder.

“There you go…” Releasing a held breath, Gordon tenderly reached for the thighs of the security guard, in attempts to find support or clarification that this was really happening, as his mind begun to get scrambled in the midst of heated pleasure; his body begging for more. All the pent up stress, the weight of the world upon his shoulders wisping away with every thrust Calhoun gave him. 

No, Calhoun was the world to him.

“ _ Nghn… _ ” He didn’t bother to use his hands to communicate, panting lightly as Barney pressed his front to his back, rotating his hips to deliver pleasure by the ten-fold. There came the music, filling his mind louder and louder like some orchestra indicating he was already close to completion. That quickly? Surely not, they just got started - Gordon felt embarrassed if he were to orgasm this fast. The security guard would surely have some clever pun or joke to initiate, leaving a reddened hue to crawl along his face. Why would he feel embarrassed about something that multiple people could endure? 

Then again, it was Barney - a little rough around the edges but still a gentle heart. Freeman knew he couldn’t possibly make fun of him over something he couldn’t control. With pressure building in his lower abdomen, Gordon broke out into a cold sweat, slightly digging his head into the mattress as he tried to hold out at least a bit longer. Feeling the other press deep into him, the scientist knew that wouldn’t be the case, as a subtle moan left him, eyebrows furrowing as the blindfold was soon lifted from his eyes, allowing him to see just where he was again.

Black sheets, a simple blue blanket off to his side, and their clothes in a small pile upon the floor. He tried to gaze up to the security guard, only spotting his lips and jawline, as Barney’s own head nuzzled against the Freeman’s, hips never stopping their enticing roll. 

“ _ Barney… _ ” Freeman whispered, feeling Calhoun’s hand soon grab at his chest before slowly making their way up to his neck, tenderly grasping at his throat. Rolling his eyes back as the thrusts begun to speed up, Gordon gripped hard at the sheets below, hitching his breath as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, sweat dripping down his body like he had been doused in the coldest water. One thought only produced in his mind afterwards, almost awaiting the asinine joke of ending things too fast before they even started. 

Instead, a soft kiss came to his shoulder, the hand upon his neck releasing to return back to his chest as they were still pressed together. Forest eyes opened again, as Freeman turned his head to see if Barney was dissatisfied. Not in the least, as Calhoun himself looked more like a mess than the Freeman did. Hair disheveled, sweaty - one might mistake who dominated who. Gordon softly inhaled gazing around the room momentarily before glancing up to the security guard, flushing at the passionate kiss delivered to his lips.

“I uh… just remembered I have guard duty tonight.”

“...” Feeling the other pull out, Gordon felt somewhat disappointed that things actually were ended early, watching as Barney reach for a towel to clean up before reaching for his clothes.

[ _ Are you serious? _ ]

“Yeah. I’m watching Sector E today.”

[ _... Really? _ ]

“Yes, Gordon. Really. Don’t worry, it’s only a few hours, then I will be relieved. At least, hopefully. It is Valentine’s Day.” 

[ _... No. _ ]

“... No what?”

[ _... Don’t go. _ ]

“... Gotcha.” Barney grinned before calling out in pain to the slap delivered to his bare chest, leaving a red mark behind. Gordon huffed in frustration, trying to spell out as many curses with his hands as he could to the other for teasing him. 

“Hey hey, listen…” A hand came to Freeman’s chin, holding him close to Calhoun’s own before their lips met to seal a sweet kiss, sweeter than any Valentine’s day assortment of candy. The reddened blush returned to Gordon’s cheeks, gazing wearily to the security guard.

“Does this mean you can’t live without me?”

[ _... Never stopped. _ ]

That caught Calhoun by surprise before a dastardly smirk came across his face, and his hand returned to Freeman’s throat, however not rough, but surely dominating. Gordon furrowed his brow and touched the other’s wrist, before breathing out as Barney nuzzled the side of his face, lips dragging along his jawline and cheek before moving to his ear.

“Then we won’t.” 


End file.
